


The Conference, and the Moon Nuking

by ReptileRuler



Series: mishaps [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: (in a probably unsafe way), (kinda), Comic Script, Dad!Dib, Dib Being Responsible, Gen, Human!Zim, Light-Hearted, Mentions of Radioactive Material being Handled, Screenplay/Script Format, Zim Causing Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileRuler/pseuds/ReptileRuler
Summary: Dib is leaving Zim alone of the weekend because of a conference. Something about that doesn't sit well with him.Meanwhile, Zim doesn't give a hecking darn.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: mishaps [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/584737
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	The Conference, and the Moon Nuking

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in November, ironically as procrastination from DRAWING a different comic. I'm busy, and I pour a lot of energy into comic-making already, so this ones never going to be drawn. I decided to share this anyway, as I think it highlights maybe the most defining fear that Dib has in this AU: becoming like his dad. 
> 
> Uhhh time-wise, this probably happens when he's been out of uni for just a few months. He's still too young to be Zim's dad in any way, but he is starting to develop those fatherly instincts and he doesn't know really what to do with that.
> 
> Meanwhile, Zim is just a chaos child. He's gotten over all his issues at this point and he's just living life xD
> 
> OH ALSO! This was envisioned as a scroll/webtoon format, if you've ever read those.

_Zim is on the couch, playing on a switch. Dib’s disembodied voice comes from the hallway._

**Dib**

So there’s food in the fridge. 

**Zim**

Mm-hm.

**Dib**

Some casserole, leftover pizza, stuff for tacos if you feel like cooking… 

**Zim**

Mm-hm.

**Dib**

And the credit card is in the usual place if you want to order something instead. 

**Zim**

Mm-hm.

**Dib**

Don’t forget to do your homework - it’s due monday! 

**Zim**

Mm-hm.

**Dib**

And don’t stay out too late or the vampires will get you. 

**Zim**

Mm-hm.

_Zim growls in frustration as Dib keeps going._

**Dib**

Remember to brush your teeth before bed and-

_Zim, jumps up and points at Dib._

**Zim**

YOU’RE DOING IT AGAIN!!!

_shot of Dib in the hallway, silhouetted by door, holding suitcase. He’s confused but his glasses hide his eyes._

**Dib**

Doing what?

**Zim**

Forgetting that I’m not actually a useless child-thing! I was a fearful Irken soldier, remember? I do not need all your constant NAGGING ME like I can’t take care of myself!

_Shot of their house from outside. The VOOT-truck is waiting by the sidewalk._

**Dib**

Oh, sorry. 

Didn’t mean to do that.

Anyway, I’ll only be gone for the weekend. Call me if you need anything.

_Zim over shoulder shot, fists clenched._

**Zim**

Just hurry before you miss the whole stupid conference thing!

**Dib**

Okay, okay! Bye!

_Shot of Dib in driver seat. Profile facing left._

_When he drives away we see the house window, Zim looking through it._

_Zim is standing on a stool by the window, on his tiptoes to watch Dib drive away. GIR is beside him, staring blankly at him._

_Zim turns around and rubs his hands together, evil pose and grin._

_Next panel is the same shot but Zim has left the frame. Gir is still standing there, looking in the direction Zim went._

**Zim (disembodied voice)**

GIR! Come with me!

**GIR**

WHERE WE GOIN’?

**Zim**

We shall cause problems on purpose!

-

_Dib’s truck is driving down the highway. est.shot._

_A memory sequence of Dib’s childhood. Apply appropriate artistic style to show that it’s a memory. Professor Membrane is looking very tall, and is turned to the right, slightly away from us._

**_Prof (in memory bubble)_ **

You children take care! This conference tour should not take more than one year and three months. In the meantime, FOODIO BETA will supply you with meals! And hopefully they’ll be edible!

_Tiny boy Dib and tinier Gaz standing in prof’s shadow, looking up at him with teary eyes._

_Dib in current time looks upset/deep in thought._

**Dib (mumbling to himself)**

It’s not going to be like that.

-

_It’s nighttime in a parking lot outside the hotel. Top-down view of Dib’s car sliding into a free spot._

_Dib in front of the desk with a lame, glassy eyes woman. Stupid looking in the true Invader Zim style._

_Dib sitting down on the bed in the hotel, phone in hand._

_Close up of Dib’s phone as he presses the ‘call’ button Zim’s name and a silly pfp._

**Zim**

Hullo?

**Dib**

Hello, just checking in. Are you in bed yet?

**Zim**

It’s eight pm. On a friday.

**Dib**

Hah, right. 

You okay? I just checked in on the hotel. … Wait, what’s that sound? Are you outside?

**Zim**

I am FABULOUS! And busy! Good work driving all the way, talk laterloveyouBYE -tzzzzzk-

_Zim hangs up. Sound effect and beeeeep._

_Dib looking at the phone._

_Extreme bird’s eye shot of Zim in some high tech spy outfit scaling a tall building and GIR hanging in a rope from his waist. Phone in Zim’s hand. He looks smug._

**Zim**

He suspects nothing.

_Sequence switching between Dib and Zim over the weekend. Dib’s panels are slightly to the left, tinted blue, Zim’s are slightly to the right, tinted pink._

_Dib sitting in the audience during talks._

_Zim in protective gear handling Uranium with tweezers._

_Dib on networking events._

_Zim in space in Tak’s ship, gleeful face lit up by an explosion off-screen_

_Dib on his computer in the hotel room._

_Zim back in the house making tacos but being dramatic about it._

_Dib eating brunch alone in the hotel dining place thing._

_-_

_Est.shot of their house. It is evening._

**_txt_ **

Sunday, 9pm

**Dib**

I’m home…

_Zim and GIR are on the couch. Five billion snack packages on the floor. They both look a little bit sick from candy._

**Dib**

WHAT’S ALL THIS?!

**Zim**

GIR wanted snacks… _-burp-_

_Dib is confused but relents and sits down, crinkling candy wrappers._

**Dib**

Well, I’m glad to be back. Hope you weren’t too bored without me.

**GIR**

WE NUKED THE MOON!

**Zim**

He’s lying!

All we did was watch movies and eat snacks, _obviously._

**Dib**

Okay….

_One quiet shot of them on the couch, Dib looking like he wants to speak, and Zim half-heartedly watching TV._

_Random close-ups of other stuff in the house as Dib starts talking. Like a bee on their windowsill or something other aesthetic._

**Dib**

Hey. I know you’re not _actually_ 12, and I know that you can take care of yourself.

Just… If I’m away for some reason and you _do_ need me here, you’ll call, right? 

I’d drop stuff for you, you know.

_Zim glances up at him, thoughtful._

_Zim punches his arm. Dib gasps._

**Zim**

Of course you will! I’m the most important person on the planet!

_Bird’s eye shot of them bantering. The art continues down the page showing the cross-section of dirt and underground tubes underneath the house. The dialogue also continues down the page even as we no longer see Zim and Dib._

Pff- Sure you are, spaceboy!

So what did the other adults think of your blown-up head?

No one mentioned it because it’s a normal sized head! Who would have thunk!

Pfff, they were being polite then. Lame.

You could learn a thing or two about being polite-

I AM THE POLITEST POLITE TO EVER HAVE POLITED!

Hahahaha-!

_The drawing fades to pure black at the bottom, causing a cool effect for the readers on AO3 that will be scrolling down the comic._

**txt**

END.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I know script formats are kinda boring to read.  
> I tried editing it into something that hopefully makes sense to other people than just me (usually my scripts are way messier), so I hope it's not just pure nonsense at least.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://reptile-ruler.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also comments are much appreciated :>


End file.
